Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 7)
Chapter 7 is the seventh chapter of Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Metal Rampage". Plot (Back at the Death Egg, Orbot and Cubot are holding up papers in the office where all of Eggman's robots are doing a lot of hard work on the computer) *Orbot: This stuff is very heavy. *Cubot: It's just paper you red bot. *Orbot: I wish we can work in a real office where we don't have to stand next to a bunch of robots staring at you like a security. *Cubot: Then how come Eggman is the only human that works with us in his own empire like the Death Star. *Orbot: I think he watches so many sci-fi movies to catch up with his idea to create this ginormous space station. *Cubot: How special this world is. *Orbot: It's not a planet, it's a mobile space station you moron. *Cubot: What kind of assistant are you? *Orbot: I'm your ally you bot skull. *Cubot: We're no skeletons and we're made of metal. *Orbot: *place the papers on the desk* We're very decent. *Cubot: Let's go see the doctor. *Orbot: Right away. (At Dr. Eggman's office, Eggman is building up a bunch of weapons for the war) *Eggman: Nice packed gun on the loose. Somebody is about to get shot tomorrow morning. *Orbot: Doctor, all the paperwork have been filled in somebody's desk. *Eggman: What about it? *Cubot: All the papers will be checked by this lazy robot who don't know how to do math properity. *Eggman: Useless little assistants. You don't know how to look for things right. *Orbot: You don't like us? *Eggman: No. You always do things late. Do you? *Cubot: Nope. Not at all. *Eggman: Unimpressice. What kind of master do i serve you? Nuts and Bolts? *Orbot: We're pretty dumb. *Eggman: Go help Dingodile on fixing his lava gun now! *Orbot: Fine boss. You can't regret our orders. *Cubot: Next time, we're leading the way to do something right. *Eggman: What a waste of bots to go and fill up my applications for the airships. *Cortex: *arrive to see Eggman* Eggman, all of the Chaos Emeralds have been taken out at the museum. *Eggman: What? That can't be impossible. We were just running behind. *Cortex: You need to bring one of your robots to retreat them. *Eggman: I know a creation of mine that can help and get them back propeity. *Cortex: Bring in Metal Sonic. *Eggman: Yes my friend. I'm going to pick him up right away. (In the charger room, N. Brio is charging Metal Sonic on a mat) *N. Brio: 80%. Almost done healing. *Metal Sonic: When will my revenge begins? *N. Brio: Sooner than expected. You will be flying to stop Sonic on your own. *Eggman: N. Brio, what are you doing? *N. Brio: Oh, i am recharging Metal Sonic to become the most powerful robot in the galaxy. *Cortex: He is fully charged. Uncharge him now! *N. Brio: *uncharge Metal Sonic* He is free at last. *Metal Sonic: Thanks a lot. Where to now? *Eggman: You should go to Earth to find the Chaos Emeralds yourself. *Metal Sonic: I am tracking a couple of henchman working together. *Cortex: There's more henchman than us?! *Metal Sonic: A crime lord is leading his soldiers to set up bombs for the war. They got one of our weapons from the battle of 2008. *Eggman: Those crime lords are going to regret for stealing my weapons. Shame on them. *Metal Sonic: I'll help them join tge forces of the Egg Empire. *Cortex: So are we going to have a bigger army or what? *Metal Sonic: Much more bigger than yours. *N. Brio: Can they steal the Chaos Emeralds from Sonic? *Metal Sonic: Precisly yes. *Eggman: Good. Do you need anything like a map device before you leave? *Metal Sonic: No. I'm good. *Eggman: You are free to go Metal Sonic. *Metal Sonic: I'll get those emeralds back before the sun is up. *fly to Earth* *Cortex: What's next for us? *Eggman: Go back on charging the rest of my robots. *N. Brio: We'll do it for you. *Cortex: Do you need a coffee break before you work? *N. Brio: No need. I'm good. *Cortex: Let's get working like business. (Back at Sonic's house, Sonic and Amy wake up in their bed) *Sonic: Something is attacking on the boat. *Amy: That must be the work of Eggman's forces. *Sonic: We need to get everyone ready for the fight. *Amy: Wake up Tails and the others and we'll be ready to go. *Sonic: Not a problem. (Tails and Knuckles wake up from their bed) *Tails: Hey Knuckles, i think the sun is up. *Knuckles: It's just a big ball of fire rising in the sky. *Tails: Oh, you know what time it is? *Knuckles: Breakfast? *Tails: No. I think it's time for us to stop- *Sonic: Knuckles! Tails! We got an emergency. *Knuckles: What is going on? *Sonic: There is a bad guy on the ship. We need to get everyone ready for the fight. *Tails: We'll call in everyone. (Crash and Tawna wake up from their beds in their own room) *Tawna: Rise and shine. You really need to get your wumpa act together. *Crash: *yawns* *Tawna: Wake up silly! The sky isn't waiting for you to gst your shine together. *Sonic: Guys, come on. We have a serious mission to do. *Tawna: What is going on when the sun is up and we have a mission to do without eating breakfast. *Sonic: I don't eat breakfast that often. I worked out all day except for missions and serious adventures. *Crash: *shake head* *Sonic: Come on. We have a mission report to do. *Tawna: Another secret mission? You're crazy. *Sonic: We're all going together. Even Crash is gonna come to join the fight. *Crash: Ya ha. (Coco and Crunch wake up in their sofas) *Coco: Jeez, what happen? *Crunch: What is that noise? *Sonic: Wake up sleepy heads, we got work to do. *Crunch: What kind of sleepy heads do you think we are? *Aku Aku: Glad you're all awake. There is a battle going on at the ship. You're all prepared for the fight. *Sonic: But we don't have Shadow on our team. *Tawna: Well somebody have to pick him up. *Amy: No, we have to pick Team Dark up from training. *Crumch: The whole group? Where do they live? (At Team Dark's lab, Shadow and Rouge wake up from their beds) *Shadow: Why it's still dark? *Rouge: It's morning sweetheart. *Shadow: I never see the sky from the inside. *Rouge: You're inside. We have no window from the top. *Shadow: We need to actiate E-123 Omega. *Rouge: Let's reprogram him. *Shadow: I'll get the machine going. *Rouge: Turn him on. *Shadow: *activate E-123 Omega* *E-123 Omega: Good morning. *Shadow: Wake up bud, we got work to do. *E-123 Omega: I am investigating the appearance of strangers coming toward our lab. *Shadow: That must be Sonic and his friends. Not them. (Sonic and his friends are waiting outside as Shadow open the door) *Shadow: Hello there Sonic. *Sonic: Shadow, we have a mission to do. *Shadow: Oh great. Another mission you have to mention. *Tawna: What are you waitimg for? Let's go. *Rouge: We bought in a buddy for our mission. *E-123 Omega: I'm ready. *Sonic: He's the same bot from yesterday. *Rouge: He's coming with us. *E-123 Omega: All ready for war. *Crash: He he. *Crunch: We gotta go. *Shadow: You got the emeralds? *Sonic: Yes. We're about to warp right now. *Shadow: Okay. Chaos Control! *teleport with the group* (Back at the boat, the hedgehog soldiers build their guns to prepare for the fight) *Hedgehog Soldier #1: This baby is going to light up some bullets. *Hedgehog Soldier #2: I got the bombs ready. *Hedgehog Soldier #3: All targets on the metal robot. *Hedgehog Soldier #4: Let's get ready for action. *Hedgehog Soldier #1: Lead them in. (The soldiers got their guns as they all target on Metal Sonic) *Hedgehog Soldier #1: Fire in the head! *Hedgehog Soldier #2: Now shoot! (The soldiers shoot their bullets into Metal Sonic) *Metal Sonic: *dodge the bullets* *Hedgehog Soldier #1: Are you kidding me? *Metal Sonic: *touch the bullet* Interesting. *Hedgehog Soldier #2: What the heck? Is he touching the bullets or what? *Metal Sonic: You didn't expect to launch a target on me. *Hedgehog Soldier #3: Shoot the rockets at him! *Hedgehog Soldier #4: I got this one coming! *shoot rockets at Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *dodge the rockets* *Hedgehog Soldier #1: Not again. *Metal Sonic: *power burst on the soldiers* *Hedgehog Soldier #2: *use his blast gun on Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *fly away from the rockets* *Hedgehog Soldier #3: He's getting away. *Metal Sonic: You soldier whoopers! *blast at the soldiers* *Hedgehog Soldier #4: Don't you dare leave this ship! *Metal Sonic: Make me you shooting animals. *Hedgehog Captain: You'll be sorry. *Metal Sonic: I'm after the gems! *Hedgehog Captain: He's going after the gems. *Metal Sonic: *break in the gem room* Where are the real emeralds? *Hedgehog Captain: You know you won't find them in here. *Metal Sonic: They're fake! *Hedgehog Captain: Gotcha. *Metal Sonic: You son of a bullet. *Hedgehog Captain: *kick Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *spin dash on the hedgehog captain* *Hedgehog Captain: You fool. Look what you done. *Metal Sonic: Give me a shot if you dare. *Hedgehog Captain: *use a gun to shoot lasers at Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *shoot lasers at the rockets* *Hedgehog Captain: Oh saget! *Metal Sonic: Where is the boss where i can go talk to him. *Hedgehog Captain: Don't even think about it. *Metal Sonic: I'm after him! *Hedgehog Captain: Track down that metal robot. *Metal Sonic: *laser on the walls* *Hedgehog Captain: He's cutting up the walls. *Metal Sonic: *break into the other room* *Hedgehog Captain: Get out of there. (At the robotic room, Doctor Ellidy is planning to locate the targets on Metal Sonic) *Ellidy: I got all eyes on the metal robot. *Nicole: Don't tell me he's getting closer to our room. *Ellidy: The map says that he's cutting all the walls to reach into our room. *Nicole: It can't be happening. Now we got a enemy to face in our own. *Metal Sonic: *break into the room* You there. *Ellidy: You didn't expect to come here. *Metal Sonic: You're not the only scientist with gifts. *Nicole: Leave my creator out of this. *Metal Sonic: You wouldn't say it if i were you. *Ellidy: I'm going to shoot this bullet right out of your screen eye. *Metal Sonic: You wouldn't do it on a man's creation. *Ellidy: I know who you are. You're one of Dr. Eggman's creations who is a robot clone of the famous Sonic the Hedgehog. *Metal Sonic: So you know who i am? *Ellidy: Yes. After all the incidents you caused, you're going to be sorry for everything. *Metal Sonic: You and me. We're going to have a little fun. *Ellidy: Don't even think about it. *Metal Sonic: *shoot rockets at Ellidy* *Ellidy: *blast to the wall* Ugh. *Metal Sonic: Let's play business, shall we? *Ellidy: Nicole, get him. *Nicole: *shoot virus bombs on Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: Ugh. You're messing with the program. *Nicole: *punch Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: You must be a better fighter. I'm going to tear you a new piece for you. *Nicole: Make me you little android. *Metal Sonic: *fly to Nicole* *Nicole: *block the punch* *Metal Sonic: Weak. *Nicole: I hope Sonic and the others are here to kick your droids. *Metal Sonic: Don't make me give hope. (Sonic, Crash and the gang arrives from teleporting as they see Nicole and Metal Sonic fighting together) *Sonic: Over here. *Tails: Get him. *Sonic: *roll in a ball and hit on Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: Ouch. Who did that? *Sonic: You're forgetting about us. *Metal Sonic: You came back? You even brought the bandicoots over to slam me down. *Sonic: Crash, slam him. *Crash: *jump and slam Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: Get off me you wimpy bandicoot. *Crash: *jump on Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *kick Crash to the wall* *Crash: *get hit by the wall* Oof. *Crunch: *grab Metal Sonic* I got you! *Metal Sonic: Let go of me. *Crunch: Ahh! *throw Metal Sonic to the wall* *Metal Sonic: Ouch. *Sonic: *roll on Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *fly and grab Coco* *Coco: Hey. Let me go. *Metal Sonic: You're going to be the first one to be out. *Coco: Sonic, get him! *Sonic: *spin dash on Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: You hit me. *Knuckles: *jump and punch Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *throw Coco* *Crash: *grab Coco* *Coco: Pump it. *Metal Sonic: *fly around* *Crunch: That bug bot isn't leaving without a beating. *Metal Sonic: That chunky bandicoot isn't going to pull up by back. *Crunch: *run and smash Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *roll and hit Crunch* *Crunch: You're breaking my back. *Metal Sonic: I'm going to tear you a new arm for your body. *Crunch: Don't even do it. Cause i will be really mad as hell! *Metal Sonic: Over here, i'll give you a beating for a crusher. *Crash: *use his hammer to knock Metal Sonic out* Kapow! *Metal Sonic: *get knock in the wall* The bandicoot must be destroyed. *Sonic: This is my chance to defeat him. *Metal Sonic: *spin like a ball* *Sonic: *spin like a ball* *Tails: Bump them around. *Hedgehog Soldier #1: *break the door and his friends came along to target on Metal Sonic* There's the target. Now shoot! *Hedgehog Solder #2: *shoot bullets at Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *get hit by the bullets* *Sonic: Whoa. Where you guys come from? *Ellidy: Young man, you should stand back whatever you are where the robot is about to lanuch his attack on us. *Sonic: I'm a grown man. I'm going to destroy this robot as soon as possible. *Ellidy: Hey, you must leave whatever you jump on. *Sonic: Speed my game! *dash on Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *push Sonic* *Sonic: *get hurt on the ground* The metal done it again. *Tails: *use a dart gun to shoot at Metal Sonic* It's not working on him. *Knuckles: He's made of metal. You need to think of a better way to destroy him. *Tails: How about a bomb? *Knuckles: Are you crazy? The whole ship is gonna blow. *Tails: There's no way on winning. *Knuckles: Just think of something in your brain. *Tails: I got a better one if you ask me. *Sonic: *punch Metal Sonic to the wall* Crash, bang him. *Crash: *use his hammer to slam Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: *get hit on the wall* You'll regret your actions. *Sonic: Soldiers, you got a chance to blow him up to pieces. *Metal Sonic: *laser on the walls* *Knuckles: He's tearing the whole ship now. *Sonic: I gotta stop him before the ship sinks down. *spin on Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: My head. *Sonic: You're too weak! *Metal Sonic: Curse you blue hedgehog. Now i'm going to destroy your shoes and cut off your gloves. *Crash: *grab Metal Sonic* *Metal Sonic: Get your dusty hands off me bandicoot. *Crash: Ya casa. *Amy: Crash, handle me the bot. *Crash: *throw Metal Sonic* *Amy: *smash Metal Sonic with the hammer* *Metal Sonic: Son of a bolt. *Sonic: Destroy the core. *Amy: *smash Metal Sonic's body with the hammer* *Sonic: The big blue metal is down for good. *Crash: Ha ha ha. *Knuckles: One of Eggman's robots are down. *Sonic: Sir, we got rid of the bot. *Ellidy: I apperate your outcome. *Soldier #1: The coast is all clear. *Soldier #2: Throw him in the trash. *Crunch: *throw Metal Sonic in the trash can* There. The dump is where it belongs. *Soldier #3: Gonna live in the dump for a while. *Soldier #4: Bring it up boys. *Sonic: He's too slow. *Crunch: Clean up! You guys are going to have a clean ship than a store. *Ellidy: Thank you guys for saving the ship. What are you guys again? *Sonic: We are the Freedom Fighters. *Aku Aku: And we bandicoots are from another dimension like yours. *Ellidy: If you're a bandicoot, where is your body? *Aku Aku: I was once a human spirit that reincarnated as a mask. Look what i have become. *Ellidy: I have a robot body for you if you wanna try. *Aku Aku: No need. Crash will put me on when running through enemies. *Crash: He he. *Sonic: These guys are the bandicoots. They're from another world and reside on a bright shiny island. *Coco: Take it slowly. *Tawna: Here's a tip. *give a coin to Ellidy* *Ellidy: Oh, thank you very much. This coin look like a lucky penny. *Tawna: We saved your ship. Maybe you earned a award for helping us defeat that Metal Sonic. *Ellidy: Metal Sonic? This look like a robot that came from the Death Egg. *Sonic: My arch-nemesis. How long you guys have heard of us? *Ellidy: You must be Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. *Sonic: That's us alright. *Nicole: You must be the blue hedgehog everyone have been talking about. *Sonic: We brought friends in, right? *Nicole: We heard a lot about you guys lately. *Tawna: Oh yeah. One of Eggman's robots is causing a lot of trouble around the streets earlier. *Coco: One of our arch-nemesis is in this world now. He's teaming up with this Eggman guy and planning on dominating the world. You gotta help us. *Nicole: I never met any of you guys. Are you new to the Freedom Fighters? *Coco: We're just volunteering. *Aku Aku: I am Aku Aku. I'm the guardian for the bandicoots and protecting the Wumpa Islands since they were born. *Crunch: Check out my shiny metal hand. *Nicole: Whoa. Are you planning on building a armor suit? *Crunch: No. I never said to build one. *Ellidy: You guys come over to my office. I got some special devices all built up for your strengths. *Sonic: You got us gifts? Wow, i never expect to come over to a ship who are fans of us. MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Sonic and Crash: Speed and Rumble (Chapter 6) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video game crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff